I Love You so Damn much, My Student
by chococchii
Summary: Entah kenapa Hidan bisa menyukai gadis yang mengingatkannya pada lavender itu. Pokoknya, Hidan tidak memiliki alasan mengapa ia menyukai gadis itu. Terkadang, perasaan suka, bahkan cinta itu tidak memerlukan alasan kan? Asal keduanya sudah saling mencintai, beres. Setidaknya itu menurut Hidan. / "Mudah kok. Tinggal nyatakan, diterima ya bagus, tidak diterima ya… nasib." / RnR? :D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Crack pair, AU, OOC, Typo(s), alur maksa, de-el-el

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

* * *

"Jadi, kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Oh, _crap_! Pertanyaan dari guru biologi bernama Kisame itu membuat Hidan, guru matematika merasa ditusuk dengan seribu pisau tajam tepat di jantung. Berlebihan, memang. Seketika Hidan yang tadinya berisik sampai membuat seisi ruang guru menutup telinga masing-masing menjadi diam.

"Hidan, kenapa diam?" Kisame melirik Hidan dengan tatapan jahil. Sahabatnya itu memang sedang menyukai seseorang. Dan parahnya, orang itu adalah muridnya sendiri.

"Kisame! Jangan bahas itu!" Wajah Hidan merona merah sebelum laki-laki itu menjitak kepala sahabat dihadapannya—membuat Kisame meringis kesakitan.

Gadis itu adalah Hinata. Gadis yang disukai Hidan adalah Hinata Hyuga—muridnya sendiri. Entah kenapa Hidan bisa menyukai gadis yang mengingatkannya pada _lavender _itu. Pokoknya, Hidan tidak memiliki alasan mengapa ia menyukai gadis itu. Terkadang, perasaan suka—bahkan cinta itu tidak memerlukan alasan kan? Asal keduanya sudah saling mencintai, beres. Setidaknya itu menurut Hidan. Sayangnya, laki-laki berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu tidak tahu apakah perasaannya terbalas atau tidak.

Kisame menghela nafas. Tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut, "jangan-jangan… kau sudah tidak menyukai Hinata lagi dan malah memilihku, hei, Hidan? Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku!" Kisame memasang tampang sok dramatis. Dalam hati ia sudah tertawa habis-habisan dengan tingkahnya.

"Dasar homo! Jangan jangan, selama ini kau yang memendam perasaan padaku, hei, Kisame?" Hidan membalas kata-kata Kisame sebelum memutar kedua bola matanya—bosan.

Kisame menggertakkan gigi tajamnya. _Hidan tidak terbawa emosi seperti biasanya_—batinnya kesal. Sejujurnya, Kisame memang lebih suka kalau Hidan marah-marah dan mengamuk. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya Hidan pasti memaksa Kisame menraktirnya jika mau dimaafkan. Mereka berdua memang unik.

"Lagipula… " Kisame mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja Hidan. Tidak sopan, memang. Tapi reaksi Hidan hanya helaan nafas panjang saja. Sudah terbiasa, sepertinya.

"… Apa susahnya sih, menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang disukai?" lanjut Kisame.

Demi apapun, ingin rasanya Hidan mencabik-cabik tubuh sahabat yang tidak cocok dikatakan waras itu. Hidan menggebrak mejanya, lalu menatap tajam mata Kisame, "kau pikir mudah menyatakan cinta pada seseorang, hah?"

Kisame mengangguk kecil, "mudah kok. Tinggal nyatakan, diterima ya bagus, tidak diterima ya… nasib."

Merasa dipermainkan, Hidan menggeram kesal. Ia membuka pintu kantor guru dengan kasar. Ia berhenti sebentar dan kembali membuka mulut, "dasar manusia ikan!" geramnya pada Kisame. Tentu saja Kisame yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Selamat berjuang, Hidan_-kun~~_" gumam Kisame ditengah tawanya. Sukses, kata-kata yang diucapkan Kisame membuat Hidan membanting pintu kantor guru. Yak, Kisame tersedak. Setelah mengambil air di meja Hidan—yang sebenarnya milik Hidan—laki-laki jangkung itu mengelus dadanya. Berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Seandainya Hidan tahu kalau Hinatamemiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hidan memang bodoh. Tidak pernah peka…, " gumam Kisame yang kini terkekeh kecil.

.

"Sialan Kisame itu! Ia pikir mudah menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang? Dasar menusia ikan homo!" gerutu Hidan. Entah kenapa ia memilih untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada lantai koridor kelas XII.

Tanpa disadari, Hidan menabrak gadis mungil yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sebelum gadis itu terjatuh, Hidan menangkap tangan gadis itu. Mereka bertatapan. Wajah keduanya memerah. Entah beruntung atau sial, gadis yang ditabrak Hidan adalah Hinata.

Gadis manis itu menarik tangannya yang digenggam Hidan. Wajahnya memerah hebat. Seperti kepiting rebus, mungkin?

Hidan pun tak jauh beda. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Sama seperti Hinata. Berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, Hidan menciptakan jarak antaranya dengan Hinata dan menepuk kepala gadis itu. Tak lupa pula menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "maaf ya."

Hinata yang masih saja merona merah mengangguk kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Hidan_-sensei_," jawabnya dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa di dengar.

Hening sesaat.

Hidan mulai memikirkan kata-kata Kisame. Yah, memang, apa susahnya menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang? Sebelum Hinata 'diambil orang', tak ada salahnya kan kalau Hidan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata? Yaa, kalau diterima, ia akan bersorak girang, kalau tidak, ia masih punya Kisame. Bukan untuk dijadikan kekasih, tapi sebagai sahabatnya. Pastilah Kisame akan turut berduka cita atas ditolaknya Hidan dan menraktir Hidan sampai Hidan puas. Hidup itu menyenangkan, asal dinikmati.

Hidan menarik tangan Hinata. Tanpa memerdulikan wajah Hinata yang merona merah dan penuh tanda tanya, Hidan berujar dengan santai, "ikut aku."

.

Atap sekolah. Entah kenapa, Hidan membawa Hinata kesini. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Wajah Hidan memang tenang. Tapi siapa yang tahu isi hatinya? Hei, ia gugup setengah mati!

Hinata dengan sabar menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Hidan. Yah, sudah lima belas menit berlalu. Tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Hidan.

Laki-laki itu menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya. Ia mengangguk kecil, "memang terdengar tidak wajar. Tapi aku menyukaimu," ujar Hidan tanpa kata yang terbata-bata.

Hinata terpaku. "Benar yang aku dengar, _sensei_?"

Hidan mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang sangat disukai Hinata. "Ya."

Hinata langsung saja memeluk guru dihadapannya. Kalau saja Hidan tidak memiliki keseimbangan, pastilah mereka sudah jatuh tersungkur.

"Aku kira perasaan tidak wajarku ini tidak akan terbalas. Sungguh! Aku kira _sensei _tidak peka!" jerit Hinata tertahan.

Hidan terdiam sesaat sebelum laki-laki bertubuh atletis itu membalas pelukan muridnya. Ia terkekeh kecil, "_I love you so damn much, _Hinata_-chan_."

Cklek.

Pintu atap sekolah dibuka. Menampakkan sosok laki-laki bertubuh besar yang kini nyengir lebar, Kisame. "Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, lho, ehehe. Mana traktirannya, Hidan?"

**FIN**

* * *

Ahai! Crack pair!

Entah kenapa saya jadi jatuh cinta sama pair ini, ahaha XD

Nah, boleh minta review? X3


End file.
